


blaze is life

by strawberrysylveon



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysylveon/pseuds/strawberrysylveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaze is life</p>
            </blockquote>





	blaze is life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibals/gifts).



> here i am with my ninja clan, ninja clan here we shitpost

i walk up to seto kaiba.

 

duel monsters is life i say.

 

 

 

 

hey kaiba hows my ass taste?

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
